Esprit Rebelle
by Kaneko Etsioay
Summary: Konoha est un royaume aux allures médiévales gouverné par Danzo et son second, Sasuke Uchiwa. Il est décrit comme un lieu paisible, sans soucis, avec un roi d'une parfaite bonté. Cependant, qu'en est-il de cette poignée de rebelles ? Pourquoi y en aurait-il si c'était le cas ? Naruto Uzumaki, leur meneur, ne peut concevoir cet idéalisme. [SasuNaru]


**Prologue**

— Nara Shikamaru ? interpella Juugo, un soldat de la garde royale.

Le concerné dormait devant son atelier d'ombrelles, assis sur le sol, le dos collé à l'établi, sa main maintenant sa joue droite. La voix grave du soldat ne le réveilla même pas. Ce dernier, plutôt agacé, donna un coup de pied dans le bras-repose-tête du dormeur. Cet acte réveilla à peine Shikamaru qui émergea doucement. Il examina d'un rapide coup d'œil son environnement et affirma paresseusement :

— Vous ne voulez pas d'ombrelles, je présume.

— Nara Shikamaru ? répéta le soldat en l'ignorant.

L'interpellé soupira et leur répondit en baillant :

— En personne. C'est pour ?

— Le conseiller principal du roi te demande. Suis-nous.

Shikamaru les examina en silence. A peine réveillé, il devait déjà réfléchir à sa situation. Seul face à quinze soldats dont cinq possédant une monture, la fuite n'était pas envisageable, il perdrait d'avance. De plus, s'ils s'étaient donnés la peine de venir nombreux et équipés, cela signifiait qu'ils comptaient l'emmener de force s'il le fallait. Il se demanda alors ce qu'il avait bien pu faire. Entre dormir et travailler, il ne voyait vraiment pas. Alors pourquoi ce conseiller, si haut placé, le voulait au point de le piéger de la sorte. Il soupira en demandant :

— C'est à quel sujet exactement ?

— Suis-nous simplement.

— Pour que je délaisse ma boutique, aux risques qu'elle se fasse saccagée, expliqua-t-il de façon décontracté, il faut que ce soit une raison suffisamment importante.

— L'ordre est de te ramener au conseiller. Rien de plus. Ne discute pas et suis-nous.

— Cette raison n'est pas suffisante..., répéta lacement Shikamaru tout en baillant. Écoutez, attendons mon maître d'atelier, je réfléchirai à tout cela après.

— Il a aussi ajouté de te ramener de gré ou de force.

Shikamaru soupira de plus belle. Il se doutait de ce détail. Et dire qu'il souhaitait juste faire une sieste en ce moment même. Pourquoi venait-on l'embêter lors de sa seule pause journalière ? Il se passa une main sur le visage tout en levant la tête vers le ciel, l'air désespéré, et regarda discrètement, de façon naturelle, la position des soldats. Il joignit ensuite ses mains de façon à former un triangle à l'envers, ferma les yeux et commença à établir un plan. Sur quoi ? Il ne savait pas, d'autant plus que la fuite était impossible. Non loin de lui, une ombre partit à toute allure en jurant un « Naruto ! ».

_****KE*L*SN****_

Comme dans chaque ère médiévale, la paix et la guerre s'entremêlaient dans tous les royaumes. Parmi eux, Konoha, espace de paix, où la seule source de problèmes serait son gouverneur Danzô, homme royal, égoïste et avide de pouvoirs. Il se reposait sur sa horde de conseillers, de fidèles et de chevaliers pour imposer sa monarchie. De ce fait, même si Konoha était connue pour sa tranquillité extérieure, une guerre civile serait probable. Danzô et ses conseillers étaient loin d'être de bons dirigeants. Non. Danzô se contentait d'exploiter ses habitants au maximum pour son bon plaisir et ce, sans aucune délicatesse. Il faisait augmenter les taxes alors que la majorité du peuple arrivait à peine à se nourrir. Les habitants, guidés par un couple charismatique et connu de tous, avaient alors fait de petites révoltes. Mais au fur et à mesure, malgré la suppression des sous-chefs de troupes de rebelles, ces révoltes ne cessèrent de s'enclencher et prirent de plus grandes ampleurs. Danzô n'eut d'autres choix que de renouveler son entourage. Durant plusieurs années, le roi ne cessa ce cirque, n'arrivant pas à la cheville de ce couple meneur de rebelles. Puis vînt le clan Uchiwa, des nomades en fuite connus pour leur talent d'épéiste, qu'il réussit à acheter. Finalement, ils stabilisèrent le royaume des attaques du peuple en capturant difficilement le couple. Mais, après que les rebelles diminuèrent incroyablement, le clan disparut de la circulation, comme décimé.

Deux ans plus tard, les activités rebelles n'avaient toujours pas cessé mais se retrouvaient moins actives. Après avoir fait ses preuves, Danzô promut Uchiwa Sasuke conseiller, second du roi et chef de la chevalerie. Jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, réputé par son nom de famille, il n'eut besoin que de quelques mois pour réduire les petites révolutions restantes et se faire connaître en quelques jours comme "le Bourreau Uchiwa". Sasuke était quelqu'un de plutôt snobe, qui ne prêtait d'attention à personne, sauf peut-être à certains proches. Il émanait de lui une aura dominatrice, écrasante et infranchissable. Il semblait que rien ni personne ne pouvait l'arrêter. Cependant, même si ce peuple incultivé n'osait pas se confronter à lui, seule une personne était capable de ne serait-ce que le contredire avec pure inconscience.

— NARUTO !

Une jeune fille aux cheveux roses et aux yeux verts venait de hurler ce prénom, tandis que le concerné travaillait avec beaucoup d'aisance à structurer une forme correcte pour sa toute nouvelle épée. Il portait une tunique blanche salie, une ceinture orange lui maintenant la taille et ses cheveux blonds étaient encore en bataille. Apparemment, il n'avait pas entendu le cri désespéré de la jeune fille à cause du gros boucan qu'il faisait.

— Mais bon sang Naruto ! Lâche cet outil tu veux !

L'interpellé blond se retourna enfin, et instinctivement, souriait déjà. Quand il eut reconnu la personne, il prit la parole, tout joyeux :

— Sakura ! s'exclama-t-il en posant son marteau et en s'avançant rapidement vers elle. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

Le blond commença à l'enlacer mais elle le repoussa.

— Écoute-moi ! C'est assez important.

Naruto, surpris, voulut répliquer mais Sakura le coupa sérieusement.

— Shika' s'est fait interpeller par une troupe de soldats à son atelier. Ils veulent l'emmener jusqu'au château. Mais il a refusé, voulant attendre le retour d'Asuma pour tenir l'atelier. Et puis à mon avis, il ne compte pas les suivre, flemmard comme il est.

— C'est tout ? ricana Naruto. Moi qui m'attendais à une nouvelle hausse des taxes ou bien, qu'on est un traître parmi nous... Je pensais que c'était beaucoup plus grave Sakura ! Shika' est grand tu sais.

— Mais non attends ! Il était en phase de réflexion, tu sais, lorsqu'il joint ses mains et qu'il fait quelque chose d'efficace par la suite. Tu sais très bien qu'il ne prend pas la peine de le faire n'importe quand. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'es pas agacé par la venue de ces soldats... Tu vois ce que je sous-entends Naruto ? murmura-t-elle à la fin.

Naruto, du haut de ses vingt ans, croisa les bras et perdit peu à peu son sourire. Bien sûr qu'il en était agacé ! Ses « activités secrètes » n'auraient plus aucun sens sinon ! Mais il ne voulait pas stresser davantage Sakura. Il ne devait pas non. Naruto était trop important pour tout le monde, et si son sourire quotidien disparaissait pour laisser place à un sourire crispé, son entourage en serait irrémédiablement affecté.

Il souriait ainsi depuis son enfance, petit orphelin seul qu'il était. Cela lui avait permis de se rapprocher de tout le monde et Jiraiya, son ancien tuteur, l'avait pris sous son aile avec sa femme Tsunade. Il lui avait appris son métier de forgeron, devenant son maître, et lui avait également enseigné l'art du combat. Mais il s'avéra que Naruto apprit pour ses parents, tués pour rébellion. Alors il s'était davantage renseigné sur ce qui n'allait pas dans ce royaume « si parfait », et s'était construit au fur et à mesure son propre avis, sa propre voie. Déjà, Naruto avait toujours été quelqu'un de turbulent, qui ne respectait pas grand-chose. Malgré la forte éducation de Tsunade, il avait gardé cet esprit rebelle envers sa « société actuelle ». Tout paraissait si bien, c'était vrai. Tout fonctionnait bien, ou presque... Les taxes augmentaient sans raison et les paysans appauvris étaient laissés de côté. La royauté, les nobles, et les courtisans étaient les seuls à ne pas être touchés. Cela énervait au plus haut point Naruto. Il avait perdu trop de proches pour ne pas vouloir réagir lui aussi dans ce royaume manipulateur.

— Écoute, la chevalerie m'a tout pris hier. Il faut que je sois armé. Alors je finis cette épée et j'accours aider notre Shika'. Toi, retournes à ton atelier maintenant.

— Naruto tu ne me parles pas comme ça. Je viens avec toi ! Ne compte même pas me lais-

— Sakura, la coupa-t-il. Ce n'est qu'une petite broutille, alors tout seul, ça ira. Je préfère garder en sûreté mes amis que risquer de les perdre inutilement. J'ai besoin de tes compétences. Maintenant va-t'en.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, le visage vexé et crispé, puis partit d'un mouvement sec. D'un coup, elle s'arrêta et lui répondit :

— Tu n'es qu'un crétin. Nous avons énormément besoin de toi nous aussi. Ne fais rien d'imprudent, ou tu auras affaire à moi.

Puis elle partit. Naruto sourit d'avance en imaginant la scène. Sakura était décidément trop protectrice avec lui. En même temps, avec un esprit aussi imprudent et peu soigneux de lui-même, elle avait de quoi s'inquiéter.

Il repartit donc modeler son arme, réfléchissant en même temps à quelques petites tactiques. Les yeux déterminés, il frappa fort le côté rougi de sa future épée. Soudain, il écarquilla ses yeux, ayant oublié de demander une des choses les plus importantes à Sakura. Il zieuta rapidement l'endroit où elle était partie et l'aperçut encore. Il laissa donc son outil et son épée sur l'enclume* et courut vers elle tout en hurlant son prénom.

— Sakura ! Sakura ! C'est extrêmement important !

Elle s'arrêta d'un coup, ayant entendu son prénom, mais surtout pour la dernière phrase, si peu utilisée de Naruto.

— Tu..., il reprit son souffle. Est-ce qu'il y av-

— Non, Naruto, le coupa-t-elle, sachant pertinemment de quoi le blond voulait parler.

— Tu mens.

— Pourquoi je mentirais ? Je ne t'aurais certainement pas obéi s'il y était, je t'aurais suivi.

— Tu aurais pu, pour éviter que je ne me dépêche trop. Tu ne veux pas que je l'approche. Aucun de vous ne le veut, au point que la dernière fois vous m'avez ..., dit-il, le visage crispé. Vous m'énervez pour ça ! ajouta-t-il, le visage dur.

— Naruto. Tu démarres tellement au quart de tour que tu ne seras jamais prêt à lui faire face. Tout seul, face à la chevalerie royale, tu ferais quoi, hein ? De toute façon, nous savons qu'un jour, il faudra que tu l'affrontes... Mais pour l'instant, nous voulons te préserver. On te respecte en tant que « Chef » mais surtout en tant qu'ami ! Alors n'oublie pas que sur ce dernier point, nous avons tous les droits de s'opposer à tes décisions.

— N'importe quoi. Si je veux le voir, personne ne m'en empêchera. Je n'ai pas besoin de nounous. J'ai vingt ans et je ne suis plus un gamin qui ne réfléchit pas. Faites-moi un peu confiance et lâchez-moi ! Je dois m'assurer que tout va bien. Évaluer ce gars d'arme à arme serait la seule façon de vous protéger. Si je le croise de nouveau, ce n'est pas vous qui me priverez de faire quoi que ce soit. Ici, c'est moi qui subis. Pas vous. D'accord ?

Naruto ne la vit pas arriver, mais Sakura s'avança à grand pas vers lui et une gifle tomba. Il la regarda, choqué, ne s'y attendant absolument pas.

— Sakura, qu'est-ce qui te p-

— Ne redis jamais ça ! cria-t-elle en relevant le visage, des larmes au coin des yeux. Si quelqu'un doit subir quelque chose ici, ce n'est certainement pas toi ! Tu fais déjà énormément de choses pour tout le monde ! Alors ne redis pas une chose aussi égoïste comme si tu voulais te sacrifier pour nous tous ! Tu m'as bien entendu ?!

Il se tenait toujours la joue et commença à assimiler ses paroles. Cela calma un peu son ardeur. Il regardait Sakura avec de grands yeux, puis baissa son regard et répondit d'une faible voix :

— Oui... Je me suis emporté...

Il prit une grande inspiration et releva son regard. Il le détourna aussitôt après avoir croisé le regard dur de Sakura puis continua en avalant de travers :

— Je ... Enfin, je, j'essaierai de moins penser ainsi. J'espère que c'est bon.

— Non, ce n'est pas bon. Mais c'est mieux, dit-elle un peu amusée face à la moue de Naruto.

Il soupira. Elle pouvait être aussi têtue que lui quand elle le voulait. Mais au moins, cela avait calmé l'ardeur de Naruto et elle en était très satisfaite.

Depuis que ce Bourreau Uchiwa avait été engagé comme chef de la chevalerie, tout allait plutôt bien. Sauf pour Naruto. Plusieurs de ses compagnons furent arrêtés ou exécutés par sa faute et la vie de certains artisans devînt plus dure par les exigences qu'ils devaient à la chevalerie et par ce qu'elle réclamait – nourriture, tissus, armements.

Un jour, Naruto l'avait vu, juste devant lui, avec son air impassible mais d'une prestance hautaine, en train de tirer une fillette par les cheveux. Cette dernière venait de voler plusieurs pains et avait menacé de tuer avec sa dague, quiconque l'approcherait. Sasuke l'avait aussitôt arrêtée et pour la calmer, la traînait par les cheveux. Ce n'était qu'une fillette, sûrement orpheline au vue de son éducation, et Naruto ne pouvait décemment pas laisser passer cela. Depuis le temps qu'il souhaitait se confronter à lui, une bonne occasion se présentait. Mais Shikamaru et Asuma passaient par là et virent Naruto se précipiter vers la scène, le visage plein de colère. Observant ce qu'il se passait puis voyant le Bourreau Uchiwa, ils lâchèrent toutes leurs marchandises et se précipitèrent sur Naruto. Ce dernier ne les avait pas vus, bien trop absorbé par la scène. Lorsqu'il voulut sortir l'épée de son fourreau, une main bloqua son poignet, tandis qu'une autre enserra son second poignet pour le passer derrière son dos, en clé de bras. Naruto n'en eut que faire. Il brisa son poignet prisonnier dans son dos, et leur mit un coup de genou à chacun dans l'abdomen. La fillette allait être maltraitée et privée de liberté pour quelque chose de stupide et il en était hors de question. Il s'identifiait trop à elle pour la laisser mourir ainsi. Il réussit à dégager son second poignet mais Asuma l'avait simplement relâché pour lui mettre un coup de poing dans le foie, de façon à lui faire perdre connaissance. Naruto ferma les yeux au ralenti, deux larmes au coin des yeux, sachant pertinemment le sort de la petite fille. Royaume en paix ? Il n'en croyait pas un traître mot. Avant de perdre totalement connaissance, il murmura plus qu'énervé un « Abrutis ». Même si cela peina Shikamaru et Asuma, ils ne purent se permettre de laisser Naruto se faire emprisonner, ou pire, exécuter. Ça, ils ne le pouvaient pas, non. Sakura ne les aurait jamais pardonnés et eux non plus. Le lendemain, il était tellement énervé d'avoir été si impuissant que Sakura dut l'enfermer dans sa propre maison, volets fermés de l'extérieur. Depuis ce jour, Naruto leur en voulait toujours d'interférer entre lui et ce chevalier.

— Naruto.

— Oui ?

— Tu ne devais pas finir ton épée ? Elle doit refroidir là.

— Nom de Dieu ! C'est pas vrai ! Ma nouvelle épée ! Merci Sakura, à la prochaine ! dit-il en commençant à partir.

— J'espère bien. Et rien d'imprudent, hein ? Surtout si tu le croises.

— Oui, oui, soupira-t-il.

Elle lui tira l'oreille pour l'obliger à divulguer un « oui » plus motivé, ce qu'il fit. Puis elle partit, un grand sourire aux lèvres, tandis que Naruto bougonnait tout en courant vers son atelier.

_****KE*L*SN****_

Juugo demanda à l'un de ses officiers de lui ramener Shikamaru. Il s'avança donc vers lui et attrapa l'un de ses bras fermement. Shikamaru ouvrit d'un coup les yeux et fit un mouvement brusque pour libérer son bras. Face à ce geste, tous les soldats se mirent en position d'attaque.

— Halte, déclara Juugo. Tu veux donc te battre ?

— Non, pas vraiment, répondit-il lasse. Mais vous ne m'en laissez pas le choix.

Le chef se tînt droit et d'un geste bref, ordonna sa capture. Shikamaru analysa du mieux qu'il put ce qui allait suivre. Il avait donc compté quinze soldats dont cinq à cheval et tous n'étaient pas armé – sûrement pour ne pas le blesser. Selon lui, le conseiller qui voulait le voir devait être au courant de son potentiel et avait prévu le nombre nécessaire de soldats pour éviter qu'il s'échappe.

— Galère, soupira-t-il.

Les soldats qui lui foncèrent dessus avaient l'air expérimenté. Cinq seulement s'étaient élancés. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était que Shikamaru avait appris l'art du combat avec son maître d'atelier et il comptait bien le mettre en œuvre. Il se leva et para le premier poing d'un soldat, auquel il rendit un coup de genou dans l'estomac. Les quatre autres arrivaient de chaque côté. Ne trouvant pas de contre-attaques conformes, il s'avança de quelques pas de façon à les semer, se retourna légèrement et laissa son pied fendre leur crâne. Seulement, lors de son avancée, il s'était rapproché des autres soldats et ceux-ci avaient profité de l'occasion pour se précipiter sur lui afin de lui bloquer les bras. Shikamaru en ouvrit les yeux de surprise et jura. Il essaya de les faire trébucher avec ses pieds mais deux autres soldats les prirent et les lui attachèrent. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva saucissonné et posé sur le cheval du chef, juste devant ce dernier pour éviter une quelconque fuite.

— J'espère qu'il a une bonne raison pour me déranger pendant ma sieste. Non pas que je n'aime pas être saucissonné, loin de là, dit sarcastiquement Shikamaru.

— On peut te bâillonner aussi, ajouta le chef.

— Sans façon, se crispa-t-il.

— La route sera un peu longue, je te relèverai de temps en temps. Il ne manquerait plus que tu meures d'un surplus de sang, la tête à l'envers.

— Pour que vous restiez en vie, ça serez mieux oui.

Le soldat ne répondit pas mais se contenta de donner un coup de talon à son cheval pour partir au galop sans prévenir le captif.

_****KE*L*SN****_

Loin de là, un des conseillers légitime du roi faisait part de ses manœuvres au second du roi. Il se tenait face à lui, bien droit, les mains derrière le dos pour se donner un air sérieux.

— Sasuke, j'ai entendu des rumeurs sur un homme de notre âge qui serait doté d'un grand sens tactique. Il fait partie de la classe artisanale. Non seulement j'ai pensé qu'il te serait utile dans la chevalerie, mais je voulais depuis longtemps un bras droit. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Sasuke fit mine de réfléchir, d'un air infranchissable et quelque peu arrogant. Il répondit simplement :

— L'intégrer à la chevalerie ? Je verrais s'il est aussi doué que tu le dis.

— Tu doutes de moi ?

— Sait-on jamais. Tu voudrais que j'en parle au roi, je présume ? demanda Sasuke avec ennui.

— Tout à fait. Je dois aller l'accueillir, il ne devrait plus tarder. A moins qu'il n'est usé de son intelligence pour nous filer entre les doigts. Mais ce serait le comble avec les quinze soldats à ses trousses.

— Peut-être. En tous cas, s'il réussit à s'échapper, je le prendrais à mes côtés.

— N'y pense pas ! Il sera mon bras droit, annonça sèchement Neji. Tu n'auras qu'à trouver le tien.

— J'ai déjà Kakashi.

— Kakashi est un bon stratège, mais il te faudra forcément un bras droit qui pense autrement. Enfin bon, si seul Kakashi te convient.

— Oui, il me convient.

Neji le regarda d'un air quelque peu désespéré puis s'éloigna pour regarder par la fenêtre. Il avait été étonné lorsque l'un de ses espions lui avait fait par des qualités impressionnantes d'un artisan. D'ordinaire, les artisans n'avaient aucune valeur, aucun don, juste ce qu'il fallait pour leur métier. L'espion lui avait donc proposé d'en faire son bras droit. D'après ce qu'il lui avait dit, ils s'entendraient plutôt bien. Le jeune homme était quelqu'un de très passionné dans ce qu'il entreprenait, le bras droit parfait en somme. Bien sûr, Neji ne savait pas que son espion ne lui avait pas tout dit. Ce dernier le trouvait juste qualifié pour être son bras droit si on oubliait que l'artisan était également un flemmard.

— Tu ne devrais pas aller voir Danzô ? demanda Neji.

Sasuke le regarda froidement.

— J'irai le voir quand l'envie me prendra, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

— Ne te vexe pas pour si peu, c'était une simple question.

— Peu importe, souffla presque Sasuke. Je m'en vais maintenant.

— A bientôt mon ami, s'amusa Neji.

Sasuke lui lança un regard noir. Neji savait pertinemment que Sasuke lui tenait peu d'estime mais il était une des rares personnes pour lesquelles il acceptait de rendre un service ou bien même avec qui parler. Alors Neji s'amusait beaucoup en le taquinant sur des choses futiles comme l'amitié. Sasuke partit sans un mot, un peu agacé par les brèves taquineries de Neji à son égard.

_****KE*L*SN****_

— Majesté ! Votre second, conseiller et chef de chevalerie : 'Sieur Uchiwa Sasuke.

Danzô fit signe de le laisser entrer. Sasuke ouvrit la porte sèchement avec sa grâce habituelle et s'avança, imperturbable, vers son roi. Il s'agenouilla et baissa la tête.

— J'ai une annonce du conseiller Hyuga.

Un des conseillers s'était approché de lui, hautain, et le corrigea :

— Et la politesse dans tout ça ? Tu ne vaux vraiment rien comme survivant du clan Uchiwa.

Il s'approcha davantage et se planta à quelque centimètre de son visage.

— Tous étaient d'admirables petits chiens de garde qui remuaient la queue. Toi, tu te contentes de fixer notre roi de ton regard de dépravé. Tu ne mérites pas ta place.

Oui. Sasuke n'était pas apprécié des hauts gradés. A seulement vingt-et-un an, il était second du roi, conseiller, et chef de chevalerie. Il avait suscité beaucoup de jalousie. Seulement, cela ne l'atteignait aucunement. Être le survivant d'un clan ne le dérangeait absolument pas, quitte à être critiqué. Il était trop imbu de lui-même pour que toutes ces critiques de bas niveau l'atteignent. Sasuke était quelqu'un de fier et le resterait jusqu'au bout.

Il releva la tête vers son roi et ignora le conseiller quand Danzô lui fit signe de se relever pour parler.

— Neji a eu pour idée de faire venir un brillant stratège dans votre service royal. Il aimerait en faire son bras droit et m'a donc chargé de vous l'annoncer.

— Bien. Es-tu venu seulement pour me dire cela ?

Sasuke n'aimait pas qu'on lui parle ainsi. Que ce soit le roi ou quelqu'un d'autre, il ne le supportait pas. Trop de mauvais souvenirs face à sa solitude d'enfance. Seulement, face à un tel homme de pouvoir, il ne pouvait pas vraiment répliquer, même si parfois il le faisait, mais seulement en tant que conseiller.

— Non. Il vient de la classe artisanale mais d'après l'espion de Neji, il est très bon. Je me devais donc de  
vous en informer. Maintenant je me retire.

—Tu diras à Neji que je souhaiterais voir cet homme de mes propres yeux.

— Je le ferai, affirma Sasuke.

_****KE*L*SN****_

Un dernier coup raisonna.

— Enfin fini ! s'exclama Naruto. Attends-moi Shika'.

Et sur ces dires, Naruto enfourna l'épée dans un fourreau, l'enfila et partit en courant vers l'endroit indiqué par Sakura. Cinq ruelles le séparaient de l'atelier de Shikamaru, ce qui n'était pas loin du sien. Soudain, arrivé à la troisième, quelqu'un le percuta tellement violemment qu'il en tomba sur le dos. La chute sur le manche de l'épée lui coupa presque le souffle.

— Naruto ? Oh pardon ! s'excusa la personne.

Le blond, toujours au sol, se fit relever telle une plume par le perturbateur. Il ouvrit enfin ses yeux pour voir celui qui l'avait bousculé. Quand il l'eut reconnu, il les ouvrit grands tels deux soucoupes, lui agrippa légèrement les épaules et s'écria :

— Asuma ! Tu es au courant pour Shika' ?!

— Je crois que je ne t'aurais pas foncé dedans tête baissé sinon.

— C'est vrai. Alors Shika' ne peut pas attendre, il faut le rejoindre au plus vite !

Ils partirent tous deux en direction de l'atelier. Ce dernier était en fait géré par Asuma, et Shikamaru n'était autre que l'un de ses apprenti-employés – de loin son favori. Il avait été touché par son intelligence, même si son caractère le désespérait assez. Shikamaru s'était rendu à plusieurs reprises chez lui et avait fait la connaissance de sa femme Kurenai, enceinte depuis un mois. Naruto les avait ensuite connus par l'intermédiaire de Shikamaru et tous quatre s'entendaient plus que parfaitement bien.

Arrivée sur place, il n'y avait pas un chat.

— Oh non. Ne me dis pas qu'on est arrivé trop tard, commença à s'inquiéter Naruto. Ils ont déjà une longueur d'avance sur nous ! Ils ont Shikamaru avec eux et on ne sait pas où ils se rendent ! Ça en devient quasi impossible...

— Ne t'inquiètes pas, si la garde royale l'a emmené, c'est pour se rendre au château.

— Oui, tu n'as pas tort. C'est Kurenai qui t'a averti ?

Asuma acquiesça de la tête.

— Elle achetait du pain à la boutique d'en face quand elle les a vu interpeller Shikamaru.

— Tu sais combien ils étaient ?

— Quinze, dont cinq à cheval.

— Des chevaux ?! Tu rigoles ?

Naruto s'attrapa le crâne et commença à jurer entre ses dents.

— C'est pas vrai ! Comment on va s'y prendre face à ça ? Si seulement Shika' était là. Bon sang, c'est pas possible !

— Calme-toi Naruto, on va réussir à le libérer, le rassura Asuma en lui frottant le crâne.

— Je ne suis plus un gamin Asuma, dit-il en enlevant sa main. Mais s'ils ont des chevaux, même en courant vite, ils nous attraperont. C'est ça qui me préoccupe...

— Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'avais déjà une idée.

— Et bien... Tel élève, tel maître je crois, sourit Naruto.

Le blond paraissait rassuré. S'il y avait bien une chose qui l'insupportait, c'était de savoir son meilleur ami en danger et surtout, de ne pas savoir gérer tout ça aussi bien qu'il le souhaiterait.

— Asuma. Ne fais rien d'irréfléchi, pense à Kurenai. Donc laisse-moi faire et va-t'en si ça tourne mal, clarifia sérieusement Naruto.

Asuma le regarda d'un air pensif et étonné, surpris par l'initiative du blond. D'un petit rire, il répondit en lui frottant une fois de plus le crâne.

— Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi va ! Je suis l'adulte ici.

— Non mais j'ai la vingtaine désormais ! grogna Naruto.

Asuma explosa de rire et conclut, le sourire aux lèvres :

— Tu seras toujours un gamin pour moi !

— C'est pas possible ! J'vais te-

Il fut coupé par un troisième frottage de crâne plus puissant.

— Bon sang Asuma !

— Ahah ! Allez, ne perdons pas plus de temps. Je connais le chemin, suis-moi Naruto.

— Ouais c'est ça, bouda encore le blond.

**Fin du prologue**

* * *

_Enclume_* = Outil de forgeron servant à forger les métaux.

**Kaneko's Note :** Déjà, je souhaitais dire un grand merci à ma Bêta xQuelqu'une qui a bien balayé toutes mes incertitudes et toutes les petites fautes ! Encore merci !

Ensuite, j'espère que ce début de prologue vous aura plu (et oui il est long). Et j'espère que les gros textes ne vous ont pas lassés (pour certains). J'ai fait tout mon possible pour insérer le plus d'actions. Vous l'aurez compris, Sakura et Shikamaru sont importants. Donc, ceux qui détestent Sakura, je suis désolée, mais ce sera la meilleure amie de Naruto. Elle ne sera pas cruche, sinon je l'aurais déjà tuée, elle sera très forte et courageuse. Aussi, si vous avez trouvé le combat de Shikamaru fadasse, sachez que Shikamaru est d'un naturel flemmard, et puisqu'il ne sentait pas en fort danger, l'adrénaline qui le maintient plus longtemps n'était donc pas là. Je ne sais pas si vous avez compris... J'essaie de me justifier !

Sinon, pour parler de la FanFic' en elle-même, oui, l'univers est fort similaire au Moyen-Âge, et je ne dis pas que c'est le Moyen-Âge en lui-même, car certaines choses ne sont pas respectées (comme l'âge adulte qui commence normalement à 16 ans ou avant, là elle est comme notre monde actuel vers 18-19 ans). Enfin, vous verrez bien, et j'espère que du coup, vous ne serez pas trop déçus... Il n'y a pas de nombres de chapitre prévus. Et cette FanFic' aura comme couple le SasuNaru (donc Yaoi, même si c'est plus Shonen-Ai qu'autre chose...) et il y aura d'autre couple Yaoi, notamment avec Shika', mais je vous laisse découvrir.

Maintenant, place au guide des avis, qui sert juste de support pour ceux qui n'ont pas d'idées sur comment fonder leur avis.

**Le guide des avis :**

► Quel a été votre moment préféré de l'histoire ?  
► Quel a été votre moment le moins aimé de l'histoire ?  
► Quelque chose n'a pas été compris ?  
► Que pensez-vous de l'arrestation de Shikamaru ?  
► Que pensez-vous de Sakura ?  
► Et que pensez-vous de Naruto ?  
► Vous attendiez vous à ce début ? Si non, quoi ?  
► Les actions vous semblent bien décrites ?  
► Vous avez réussi à lire les gros textes ?  
► Vous vous attendez à quoi dans le chapitre 1 ?

Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas.

(Pour les anonymes, sachez que je vous réponds toujours sur mon profil. Donc jetez un coup d'oeil lorsque vous laissez une review).

**Vos avis ?**


End file.
